Arikh Evergreen
Arikh Evergreen (born Arikh Blacktalon) is a Druid of the Claw and ambassador of the Cenarion Circle. An ancient kaldorei born before the Sundering, during the height of the Kaldorei Empire, the young Blacktalon was among the first waves of recruits gathered by Malfurion and Cenarius in the wake of the War of the Ancients. A vociferous servant of the earth and guardian of the Emerald Dream, Arikh is an isolationist and typically aloof. His brushes with greater society and history include participation in the Third War, the world-changing events of the Cataclysm, the Fourth War, and defending the Broken Isles from the Legion. In the aftermath of the War of the Thorns, Arikh has become a political partisan, espousing a conservative view of kaldorei society that includes traditionalism, nationalism, and isolationism. =Appearance= ---- The following is copied from Total RP He is an old tree: all gnarled and knotted, ancient and overgrown, with a hide made tough and weathered by too much of both time and sun. The odd markings of esoteric rites lost to history sweep and curl across his substantial flesh, scars and ink-lines tracing animal glyphs, runes, and the movements of heavenly bodies crossing and criss-crossing over considerable, ursine muscles. He is decorated in the traditions of old Kaldorei: loops of bone, wood, and strings of beaded feathers dangle from ears chipped and marred like ill-kept china, surrounded by a wild mane of emerald dreadlocks abloom with leaves and living flowers of white and gold, from which fallen petals often lay forgotten on his shoulders. The faint, earthy scent of the forest follows him. Armor Arikh wears the limited and earthy raiment of a typical druid: a sarong of leathers, hides, and leaves tied at the waist under a bare chest and arms. Equipment Arikh wears an assortment of pouches of varying sizes around his waist, containing alchemical ingredients, dried foods, and other odds and ends. He typically carries his Bearstaff slung across his back. =Youth= ---- Arikh is the son of Argos Blacktalon, the lord of a minor noble house. Born in the untamed wilds of Feralas, near Eldre'Thalas on the edges of the Kaldorei Empire, the Blacktalon brothers grew up relatively isolated from the politics and aggressive posturing of the courtly life more typical of the nobility in the great cities of Zin-Azshari and Suramar. Surrounded by rainforest on three sides and the sea on another, Arikh and Kindrus pursued naturalistic interests, both becoming skilled with bows and the hunting and taming of wild beasts. The brothers preferred to build their own equipment, and while Kindrus took up blacksmithing, Arikh took to carpentry. Druidic Potential In the aftermath of the War of the Ancients, while the kaldorei settled into their newly-given roles as guardians of Nordrassil and of nature, Malfurion Stormrage and Cenarius set out across what remained of Kalimdor to find other elves of druidic potential to teach. When the growing assembly of recruits passed through Feralas, Arikh Blacktalon left with them. He would not return for 30 years. Return and Abdication (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Night Elf Category:Characters Category:Druids Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Druids of the Claw